


But, never doubt thee love

by karainkaraoke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, POV Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karainkaraoke/pseuds/karainkaraoke
Summary: Collection of varied Karamel inspired prompts. Subjects should appear in the tags and maturity rating will increase, if necessary, over time.





	1. From Dusk till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently opened up my Tumblr @karafliesaway, for prompt requests, and this work will be where I post my collection of whatever asks I get and eventually fill. As always, the kudos and whatever comments you come up with always brighten my day! I love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy! xx

The night was warm, muggy, as summer often was in National City. Floating high above the skyscrapers and neighborhood barbecues, Kara Danvers stood on a cloud. It was air, really. Pure nothing.

Despite the heaviness of her heart, when she marched into the horizon, gravity had no hold on her. Kara’s eyes opened, gazing at the last of the sunset that spread over the familiar faces of city molding she knew so well. These past weeks it wasn’t without destruction. Rubble and wreckage joined the annual festival of florals and finest pies. She shook her head, unease settling into her shoulders and tightening the muscles.

Humans both amazed and confused her. They had a remarkable knack for starting over that she didn’t understand. If their buildings fell and their homes were ravaged, they kept moving. 

Her brows knit. What was she doing? Watching the outpouring of Rhea’s hatred onto her home did very little good at restoring her loss.

 _Mon-El_. A brief shudder escaped her lips.  _Mon-El, where are you?_

Kara allowed her view on the park to slip, as she focused onwards. The darkness around her brightened, slowly. A familiar room wrapped around her body, swallowing her whole.

There was a soft blue light surrounding a figure up ahead. She recognized the scene. She’d been here before. Staring at herself, Kara ventured forwards.

“And I promise that you will never have to feel like what it is to be alone.” It was a whisper which grew strong until a voice she knew echoed in her ears. Kara’s blinked allowing her eyes to adjust to the world around her. She was in the left wing of the DEO’s underground medical facility. She’d spent a fair share of time here: from I-came-from-Krypton tests, to rare illness, to learning how to patch up others.

  
Supergirl sat at the foot of a bed where a young man was being monitored with wires for heart rate, blood pressure, and maybe more. He was an alien. Kryptonian, or so she’d believed at that moment. Kara felt her blood rush to her cheeks as her younger self gazed at the attractive stranger.  
  
Someone she now knew. Someone she now loved.  
  
_Mon-El_. His long eyelashes swept across his cheeks. As he slept the last remnants of the phantom zone were leaving his body. It could take days, or hours, or years.  
  


Kara reached towards his hand in a gentle graze. She would later swear that he smiled as she approached; but as she reached him, her touch passed through his body. Coming closer, Kara began to watch everything slowly fade, just as it had surfaced moments before.

  
There was a brief pang of panic in Kara’s chest as Mon El’s cloud began to float away and she couldn’t force it back. Her dreams weren’t supposed to be like this. She was in charge. She could bring him home. Kara took in a sharp gulp of air as she opened her eyes.  
  
The sounds of the city swept into her ears: traffic jams, store openings, and voices jabbering.  
  
Even within all the noise, it was too quiet. Something was missing.  
  


His voice had always stuck out of the crowd, whether it was in passion or action, or anger, or love. This was wrong.  Everything was supposed to go the right way. Why wasn’t the world listening to her? Kara pushed her trajectory forward, releasing long pent-up frustration in a heated scream which hit the clouds and steamed into the morning air. She drove her fists against the sky, creating a current that rippled within the clouds. Barefoot and brazen in love; blistered, buried, breaking, in loss.  
  
The morning light peeked over the tops of the clouds, arching over the capitol building. There was no warmth left in the sun. It was cold. He was gone.  



	2. Galaxy's Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt I got on Tumblr for Karamel's first date and for some reason, this is where my muse went with it. So, it's also a rewrite / AU of a few scenes in 2x12. Enjoy!

She never slowed down.

He liked that about her.

There were multiple ways that she took his breath away, some more subtle than others, but Kara was special. Mon-El was sure of it.

So, it was no surprise when after she’d thrown him across the floor of the training room for the fifth time that he looked upwards with stars in his eyes. She was glowing, quite literally, as the sun from the window placed a gentle halo around her shoulders and framed her golden curls.

“Mon-El!” Kara’s back to business tone crawled into his ears, and with reluctance, he shook his head free of the slight daze and jumped to his feet. “Head in the game.”

Some days it felt more like Kara was taking out her frustrations on him than actually teaching him how to fight, but he was still learning. Bit by bit, he surprised her by picking up small things that she was doing. She tried to hide her pride in it, but he always saw.

“Head on straight.” Mon-El took a stance and readied himself. “Practically a headline.”

She was silent. That wasn’t good. Kara usually at least smiled at his jokes.

It was clear neither of them felt like sparring anymore. “Get it? Headline?” He chuckled. “No. Okay.”

Kara attempted to roll her eyes, although the effort wasn’t quite there.

The silence hung between them, heavy, and burning with unspoken words.

“If we’re done for today, I guess I’m just gonna shower and head out.” Mon-El shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to avoid gazing at her face. Her eyes which were so deep he could lose himself and her lips, which he wished to show love, could be distracting. 

“Okay,” Kara nodded, lost in thought. But as he ascended the stairs, she focused. “Wait! Mon-El?”

“Mmhm?” He leant over the railing, shrugging his wonder over his mentor into his back pocket.

“Why did you go out with Eve?” Kara blurted, a hot pink flushing her cheeks.

Mon-El would have been less surprised if Kara asked him to recite a piece of Daxam's literature. “Uh, heh.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Kara, you don’t like me like that. I thought we were pretty clear on it.”

Kara’s forehead crinkled. “It’s complicated.”

“Right.” Mon-El clasped the iron bar that stood between them. He’d heard it before. Parts of her logic were starting to seem stuck on repeat. “I’m a Daxamite.”

He tried to control it, but a tablespoon of anger pulsed into his hands. When was he going to be free of that word? His heritage was screwing him even after it had been incinerated.

Kara stepped closer. “I wasn’t going to say that, actually.”

He didn’t want to, but he believed her. “Then what is so complicated, Kara?”

Mon-El vaulted over the railing. “Look, I don’t know a lot about Earth etiquette or however you’re supposed to do things because I’ve lived here three months. During that time, I’ve acquired superpowers, learned about the internet and that it’s largely controlled by cats, and tasted pizza, which is potentially the greatest thing in the galaxy...” Apart from Kara -

“Pizza needs pineapple on it if you want to rank it that highly.” Kara laughed, flopping down on the floor of a room that had in some ways become a small safe haven for the two of them. “I’m sorry if I’ve been cold lately. I just...there’s so much going on.”

Mon-El joined her, looking up at the roof for a few minutes before he replied. “Well, thank goodness. I thought I was just adjusting to this new chilly climate.”

She punched him in the shoulder, gently, considering her fists could level buildings.

“Ow.” Mon-El complained. Still, he smirked.

“You didn’t feel a thing.” Kara said.

“How did you know?” He raised his brows, turning on his side to face her.

“I have experience with extraordinary nervous systems...” Her sentence trailed off as their eyes crossed.

Kara felt her pulse quicken in her chest, heating the rest of her body, as Mon El’s gaze swept over her cheeks and settled on her lips.

He couldn’t help it. As she met his eyes, the hasty wall that he’d constructed over the past few weeks started breaking down, brick by brick. It was all he could do to not wrap his arms around her and kiss her. Kiss her speechless.

Kara was taken away. She’d never before noticed how bright his eyes were. How they seemed to say ten things that his lips didn’t. She didn’t dare look at his mouth. If she did, she was afraid she might kiss him and perhaps not be able to stop.

Nerves were wrangling his brain as he reached out two fingers caressing her cheek. “Eyelash.”

Kara was unsure how him coming closer made her so flustered, yet she still wanted him to lie back while she crawled against him and just found out what it was like to stay there.

She blew the lash from the tip of his index finger. “I made my wish.”

Mon-El drew closer, unsure of what he was doing with a woman for the first time in his life.

Kara had waited long enough. She wasn’t experienced, but it couldn’t be that much harder than what it looked like on TV, right? Her arms slipped around his neck as he balanced over her.

Mon El’s heart was pounding out of his chest. Looking down at her, Kara’s hair was sprayed across the floor, gently sweeping out from her face.

He froze.

Kara felt like she’d explode if he tried to take any more time. Would he just kiss her?

“I’m really sorry.” Mon-El murmured, before standing and rushing out of the room. He needed air. Quickly.

Kara sat up, slowly, bewildered. Her head was spinning and her cheeks were on fire. Muttering a curse in Kryptonian, she straightened her shirt and raced after him. “Mon-El!”

The DEO had a lot of places to catch your breath, but Mon-El thought best when he was up high, outside, alone. Considering he could now run at the speed of a cheetah, making it to the roof didn’t take long. The instant he could take in the fresh air, the panic residing in his lungs started to recede. It came in gasps at first, but eventually, he had calm. Hugging his knees to his chest, the Daxamite hung his head at freezing the very moment he could have kissed her. What would she think of him, now?

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

Kara searched the first two levels of the building with no luck before her extra set of ears pointed to the roof. “Hey,” She fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she came to the edge to join him where he sat, legs dangling off.

There wasn’t a lot of danger in it for them. Perhaps that was part of what took the edge off for Mon-El.

“Kara -“ He said quietly.

Before he could apologize, she lay a hand on his shoulder. Her way of saying it was okay.

“I’d, uh, still like to kiss you,” Mon-El admitted, ducking his head. “Whenever...whenever’s fine.”

Kara lifted his chin. She might never get tired of looking at him. Shyly, she bent her shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

Their lips brushed softly, at first, taking Mon-El by surprise. Kara continued to press gently for more, urging him to push past the maze in his head. Little by little, her beckoning led him back until a quiet groan left his lips, while her fingers teased his hair.  
  
_By Rao_ , Mon-El felt like he'd been hit by something a lot less innocent than she looked in that moment.

“Come on,” Kara whispered, her cheeks a happy shade of pink, while her hand reached for his. “Winn ordered pizza. With pineapple.”

“Kara -“ Mon-El seemed a bit lost in her eyes, as she tugged him up. “Can’t we stay up here a little longer?”

She grinned. “Five more minutes won’t hurt.”

Their five-minute diversion stretched into an hour and a half, while the pizza got cold downstairs. Cold pizza with pineapple had never tasted better, but to him, it was still the second best thing in the galaxy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, please let me know what you thought! Either here below or on my Tumblr @karafliesaway
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
